


Без ножа режешь

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Alive - Saishuu Shinkateki Shounen | Alive: The Final Evolution
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Он видит всё. А она?
Relationships: James McPherson/D4





	Без ножа режешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562924) by STupIdWiNsAGaIn. 



— D4.

Ни капли не удивившись, девушка оторвала взгляд от фотографии в руке и увидела сержанта МакФерсона, который стоял в дверном проёме. D4 немедленно положила фотографию на прикроватную тумбочку и встала, чтобы поприветствовать командира.

— Сэр, — произнесла она, соблюдая формальность, однако МакФерсон не отвечал. Затем, без предупреждения, он сел на стул рядом с дверью и пристально уставился на подчинённую. D4 села на кровать напротив него. Тем не менее, МакФерсон продолжал молчать. Прошло несколько минут, и Эмма решила заговорить первой, — что-то случилось, сэр? — монотонный голос придал ей нотку недружелюбия.

— Ты в порядке, D4? — наконец спросил он, немало удивив её.

— Сэр? — переспросила она в замешательстве. Зачем он интересовался этим, если прекрасно знал, что за всю жизнь она получила одно-единственное ранение? Кроме того, из последнего сражения она вышла целой и невредимой.

— Ты в порядке, D4? — грубо повторил МакФерсон, и его голос пугал своей агрессией. Эмма заметила, как командир сжал кулаки на коленях, но продолжал смотреть — так _типично_. Ему явно было неловко, и D4 почти испытала чувство стыда за то удовольствие, которое она получала от такого его поведения. — Я должен знать, если с тобой всё в порядке! — он будто оправдывался, повышая на неё голос. Тем не менее, с его стороны это выглядело крайне глупо, потому как, чуть ли не приказав ей ответить, он тут же отвернулся, густо покраснев.

Эмма откровенно наслаждалась его смущением, хоть и сама была смущена не меньше. Она находила МакФерсона странным по многим причинам: во-первых, вроде бы бесстрашный и суровый вояка, он не мог сейчас посмотреть ей в глаза из-за какого-то страха, которого он не испытывал даже на поле битвы. Во-вторых, его лицо казалось Эмме весьма необычным. Она не знала, как точнее описать это — увлекательно, тревожно или всё вместе — но у её командира не было носа. И всё же D4 считала его очень красивым мужчиной. Ещё одной вещью, которую Эмма находила довольно _волнующей_ в нём, была краснота, которая распространилась по его лицу безо всякой на то причины; Эмма никогда не видела этого раньше да и, честно говоря, никогда не ожидала увидеть, как мог покраснеть кто-то столь грубый и брутальный, как сержант МакФерсон. Но он краснел.

— Я в порядке, сэр, — наконец произнесла она. Его голова на мгновение дёрнулась, и секунду спустя он вскочил со стула.

— Хорошо, — отозвался он и, уже подойдя к двери и собираясь уходить, повернулся лицом к подчинённой, — D4, — нерешительно обратился он.

— Да, сэр.

— Мы… то есть, ты, я, D2 и D3 — завтра отправляемся на поиски Сердца. Возьмём лодку и… если тебе что-то понадобится, дай мне знать.

— Да, сэр.

— Ну, я имею в виду, подводное снаряжение и…

— Так точно, сэр.


End file.
